Un noël chez les mugi!
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Un Noël chez les Mugiwaras, à votre avis, ça donnerait quoi ? Personnellement je verrais bien quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Zosan, attention rating M c'est pas pour rien!


Salut la compagnie ! Voilà c'est Noël et pour votre plus grand malheur j'ai décidé de ma mettre à écrire cette… chose, histoire de marquer le coup.

Je sais c'est plus noël mais vous avez du remarquer que fanfic beuguait, pas moyen de poster avant !

P'tite dédicace à mes Copulus qui se reconnaitront et qui se plaignaient qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de fics sur ce couple. J'espère que ça vous plaira mes chéris ^^

Attention, **SEXE**, pas pour les enfants ! Et bien sûr les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Un Noël chez les Mugiwaras, à votre avis, ça donnerait quoi ? Personnellement je verrais bien quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

*nuée d'étoiles filantes avec strass et paillettes*

« Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Putain… Si je chope cet abruti avant le cuistot, je vous jure que j'le réduis en malabar…_

C'est sur ces pensées hautement sympathiques que le sabreur de l'équipage ouvrit un œil en ce beau mat… bel après-midi de décembre. Un soleil radieux éclairait le pont, chauffant de sa franche lumière la fougère plantée contre le mât. Celle-ci s'étira et bailla bruyamment, avant de se décider à aller découper en rondelles son capitaine. On n'interrompait pas ainsi la sacro-sainte sieste de la plante verte de l'équipage sans en payer le prix ! Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, lieu où sévissait la plupart du temps le débile profond et ô combien glouton qu'était Luffy. Et c'est avec toute sa délicatesse et élégance naturelles qu'elle envoya la porte s'éclater contre le mur. Malheureusement, il y avait à ce moment-là un certain cuistot entre le mur et le battant. Qui se mangea donc logiquement la porte dans les dents. Et qui tout aussi logiquement se jeta sur le cactus ambulant.

Alors que l'asperge tapait joyeusement sur le cornichon, une ombre se faufila derrière eux. Leur capitaine sortit discrètement de la cuisine, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son second pour empêcher Sanji de le taper ! Rigolant bêtement, il jeta un dernier regard aux opposants avant de s'enfuir sur le pont principal.

_Merdeuuuh, mon p'tit Sanji faut que tu te magnes de faire sortir cet abruti de ta cuisine, où il va tout faire foirer !_

Enchainant kick sur kick, le mécheux cherchait activement une façon de se débarrasser de l'algue trop collante qui commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Il essaya de l'entrainer vers la porte encore branlante sur ses gonds, espérant ainsi finir leur petite bastonnade en dehors de sa cuisine.

« Barre-toi d'là du con !

-Comment que tu me parles le dégénéré du sourcil, je vais où je veux !

-Sauf dans ma cuisine ! Vire ! »

Avant que Zoro n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, son adversaire le jeta de la pièce et claqua la porte juste devant son nez, qui par miracle ne tomba pas en morceaux.

Légèrement vexé, le cactus fit demi-tour, laissant l'autre taré de cuistot à sa bouffe. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était douillet au point de ne pas supporter qu'une porte lui effleure le visage. Tout à fait. Effleurer, c'est le bon mot. S'armant de toute sa mauvaise foi, il s'en retourna faire sa photosynthèse au pied du mât.

Dans la cuisine, le susdit taré s'arma pour sa part d'une spatule et retourna à sa préparation. A cause de ces andouilles, il allait être en retard pour le repas. Et quel repas ! Le plus important de l'année à ses yeux. Totalement plongé dans ses préparatifs, le coq resta enfermé dans son sanctuaire jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

*myriade de petits lutins en tutus verts et rouges*

Enfin le grand soir était arrivé. Tous les Mugiwaras s'étaient apprêtés pour être les plus beaux pour ce merveilleux soir qu'était le réveillon de Noël. Franky avait mis son magnifique slip à paillettes sous sa veste de costume, Chopper troqué son chapeau rose pour un haut de forme noir. Même Ussop avait essayé de discipliner sa tignasse et enfilé un costard ! Brook, qui lui arborait une cravate Papa Noël sur son smoking rouge, piquait un tout petit peu les yeux, mais ça, personne n'allait le lui reprocher. Après tout c'était Noël ! Quant à Luffy, il portait fièrement un bonnet de père noël par-dessus son chapeau de paille, le rendant l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude _(béta : c'est possible ?)_. Les deux seules filles de l'équipage avaient, pour leur part, sorti le grand jeu, avec de belles robes bien moulantes qui faisaient tomber Sanji en émoi. Ce dernier avait une tenue plutôt sobre, toujours aussi tiré à quatre épingles, à l'exception de son cou, qu'il avait orné d'un nœud papillon rouge pétard. Enfin, on peut souligner le fait que Zoro avait fait l'effort d'enfiler une chemise, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du cuistot…

…_sur son torse foutrement bien foutu. Hahum._

Le repas se déroula dans la joie, la connerie et la bonne humeur, partagé entre les succulents plats de Sanji et les idioties débitées à tout va par les abrutis à table. Chacun riait, s'amusait, gueulait et mangeait à son bon vouloir, participant à la fièvre générale.

*guirlande de dindes farcies et de bûches au chocolat*

Minuit sonna dans la cuisine décorée pour l'occasion sans que personne ne se rende compte du temps écoulé. Le dernier coup finissait à peine de retentir que les plus jeunes se jetaient déjà sur les chocolats et les mandarines que l'on avait gardé précieusement jusqu'à maintenant. L'équipage n'ayant pas fait escale depuis belle lurette, les gourmandises préparées par le coq étaient les seuls présents de la soirée. Mais cela n'importait peu à notre bande de joyeux lurons, qui ne demandait qu'à s'amuser. C'est beau l'esprit de Nowel !

*ribambelle de petits pères Nowel en chocolat*

La fête venait de se finir, après des heures à rire et à boire comme de vrais pirates. Ceux-ci venaient de quitter la cuisine car il se faisait tard et tout le monde rejoignit son ô plumard adoré. Enfin presque.

Le cuisinier de bord venait de chopper le marimo entre quatre yeux (oui trois yeux je sais, arrêtez de chipoter !) et entreprenait de lui donner son cadeau de Noël. Ce qui correspondait en ce cas présent à lui rouler une pelle monumentale, tandis que ses mains agiles défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise. Le sabreur, tout à fait disposé à recevoir son cadeau, glissait lentement ses mains le long du dos de son blondinet avant d'empoigner son fessier. Le cuistot sourit dans le baiser, content de voir que son attention plaisait. Il pouvait en effet sentir contre sa cuisse la trique d'enfer de sa tête de chou qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite.

Alors que Zoro commençait à glisser un doigt dans le pantalon du p'tit blond, celui s'écarta, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Bouge pas, j'ai un truc pour toi. »

Le verdoyant haussa un sourcil, le souffle court, puis s'appuya sur le plan de travail, attendant de voir ce que son cuistot pouvait bien lui préparer. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage quand le chef revint de derrière son frigo, les bras chargés de toutes sortes de chocolats et de sucreries, qu'il avait précieusement cachées dans un endroit indétectable. Il déposa son fardeau près de son amant, puis en choisit et se retrouva avec un chocolat en bouche. Les yeux de Zoro s'accrochèrent à ces lèvres tentatrices qui semblaient le mettre au défi de revenir à l'assaut. Ni une ni deux, il fondit sur elles, les dévorant sans une once de patience. Le cuistot finit par les ouvrir, laissant la langue de son comparse venir goûter à sa gourmandise. Quand il n'en resta plus rien, Sanji se détacha à nouveau de lui puis en reprit une, puis deux, puis trois à mesure que leur manège continuait.

Au bout de cinq ou six, ils avaient arrêtés de compter, le blond délaissa une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour commencer à descendre dans son cou, laissant une marque violine. Puis il traça son chemin sur le torse débarrassé depuis longtemps de sa chemise, suçotant ici un morceau de chaire brune, léchouillant là l'ancienne marque d'une blessure. Au fur et à mesure qu'il poursuivait son périple, il pouvait entendre Zoro lâcher des soupirs rauques, qui se muèrent vite en halètements empressés quand il s'attaqua à sa braguette. En quelques secondes le bretteur se retrouva nu comme un vers, un brasier ardent aux creux des reins.

Sanji prit le temps de lancer un regard au visage empourpré de son amant avant d'engloutir son sexe. Il commença lentement, savourant les petits gémissements de son partenaire avant d'accélérer la cadence. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci jouisse, déjà trop excité pour se contenir plus longtemps. Le blond ne se fit pas prier pour avaler le tout, un air gourmand peint sur le visage.

Il se releva, revenant prestement capturer les lèvres de l'autre. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa quand le bretteur commença à son tour à le déshabiller. Les chaussures et les chaussettes en premier, bien sûr. Puis le nœud papillon quitta rapidement son emplacement de départ, vite suivi par sa veste et sa chemise. Il colla son torse contre celui, musclé, du bretteur, alors que des mains enfiévrées parcouraient son dos, caressant la peau pâle. Zoro, presque tout aussi excité que deux minutes auparavant, s'empressa de faire glisser le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon sur les cuisses blanches de son cuistot. Alors qu'il aventurait une main vers son intimité, le blond se décolla une fois de plus de son corps, lui arrachant un grognement frustré. Très amusé de la situation, il lui adressa un sourire mutin avant de lui ordonner de se retourner d'une voix suave.

L'idée fugace de rechigner passa par l'esprit à Zoro, mais il la chassa bien vite. Il pouvait bien lui offrir ça pour Noël. Et puis vu son sourire, il devait avoir une idée plutôt… jouissive en tête. Le sabreur obtempéra donc, posant ses deux mains sur le plan de travail, légèrement penché. Il ne put voir le sourire pervers étirer le cuistot alors que celui s'approchait de son dos. Il embrassa sa nuque, couvrant ses épaules de baisers pendant que ses mains déambulaient sur ses flancs, descendant toujours plus bas. Alors qu'elles arrivaient aux niveaux de ses fesses, Sanji se décolla de lui une énième fois avant de se saisir d'un sucre d'orge.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fouaaanh ! »

Zoro se cambra, s'empalant un peu plus sur la friandise qui avait frappé en plein dans sa prostate. Un long gémissement franchi ses lèvres, tandis que Sanji s'amusait à faire coulisser le bonbon. Mais rapidement, le petit jeu les frustra tous les deux, chacun sentant son érection lui rappeler de son existence. Le blondinet retira le bonbon à moitié fondu de sa cachette, le remplaçant par ses doigts. Se collant au dos de Zoro, le blond lui fourra le sucre d'orge dans le bec, un air pervers sur le visage. Le vert n'eut pas le temps de l'engueuler, une large veine battante sur le front, que le coq retirait vivement ses doigts avant de s'enfoncer à leur place, le sucre fondu facilitant son passage. Entré jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta un instant, le temps que son marimo s'habitue à sa présence. Quand il sentit qu'il commençait à mouvoir ses hanches, le blondinet entama des coups de reins, allant de plus en plus vite. Au fur et à mesure que s'intensifiait leur rapport, des gémissements envahirent la pièce, rapidement suivit de deux cris de jouissance.

Après un instant de flottement, Sanji se sépara de Zoro et constata l'ampleur des dégâts.

« T'es dégueulasse, soupira-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J't'emmerde Du Sourcil… » Grogna Zoro pour toute réponse.

Le blondin ricana, et lui balança un caleçon à la figure avant de renfiler le sien. Puis il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et en sortit quelque chose, qu'il cacha tout de suite à la vue de son comparse. Légèrement suspicieux, Zoro le regarda s'avancer avant de froncer les sourcils devant le présent que son abruti d'amant lui tendait.

« Salaud…

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! » Eut juste le temps de répondre Sanji avant de se manger une spatule dans la tronche.

Un grand éclat de rire fusa, alors que le verdoyant se jetait sur le blondinet. Au sol gisait une petite boussole verte, un marimo peint à la main sur le dessus du boîtier….

*troupeau de rennes à nez rouges qui clignotent*

Voualaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est quand même le premier lemon que j'écris ! C'est en quelque sorte mon p'tit cadeau pour ce fandom qui se désertifie ces temps-ci. J'espère que ça vous a plu, ou du moins diverti un peu. Laissez-moi une review pour me le dire !

P.S : l'idée du bonbon… _Qui ne se déguste pas par la bouche _ne vient pas de moi mais d'un bon manga yaoi que j'ai lu y'a pas longtemps. Il s'appelle « Open 24 hours a day». Si vous tombez dessus, lisez-le !

Merci à ma chère béta Estrella-san d'avoir bucher ce 25 décembre pour me corriger.

Bisous et Joyeux Noël Yohohoho !


End file.
